Rough Times
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Set during Clarisse and Rupert's marriage. When Clarisse wakes up feeling less than her normal self, it raises suspicion. When something happens at Rupert's birthday ball, there is some unexpected news. Rated 'M' to be safe for future chapters.


Rough Times

Rough Times

Chapter 1: Cancer and A Baby

She woke up that morning, tired beyond belief, with a slight headache. She went about her usual routine with less energy than normal. When she went into her office, she plopped down in her chair to have a cup of tea. She closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth that spread through her chilled body. She heard Amy come in so she opened her eyes and set her cup down.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Amy. What is on the agenda for today?"

"A meeting with ambassador of France, tea with the Prime Minister and several other meetings with the members of Parliament. And of course, the King's birthday ball tonight. "

"Call the Prime Minister and ask if we can reschedule. I'd like to take a nap today."

"Yes ma'am. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you Amy, that's all."

Amy bowed and left the room. Clarisse then looked down at her papers that needed to be signed and began. As she reached the last few, things were spinning around her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Majesty, are you all right?"

"Fine, Joseph, just fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little pale."

"I'm all right."

"If you say so."

Joseph back up against the wall again, watching her closely. She didn't look fine, but he couldn't force anything upon her. He'd speak with Rupert later, knowing her husband could speak with her. Around lunch, Clarisse stood and walked back to her room. She ate a small meal, then went to lie down. Just as she was dozing off, Rupert came into the room. He walked over to the bed, kneeling down beside Clarisse.

"Joe told me you didn't look so well this morning, darling. Don't you feel good?"

"I'm fine, Rupert. I'm just tired. A nap can do me good."

"He said you looked pale. Like you were going to be sick."

"I was just so focused on the papers I was signing, that I got a little dizzy. It was nothing. I just need to take a nap."

"If you are sure?"

"I'm sure. And by the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you, darling. Just sleep. I'll see if I can take some of the Parliament meetings. I'll have Amy wake you up when I want you awake."

"Yes sir."

She chuckled a bit, then closed her eyes again.

Around four or so in the afternoon, Amy came in and gently woke Clarisse. After freshening up, she walked down to Rupert's office. He was sitting in his chair, reading over a few papers.

"Hello, love."

"Ah, Clarisse, how was your nap?"

"It was refreshing. I'm still a bit tired though."

"Hmm. Well, you best get ready for the ball and dinner. I'll be along in a few moments."

"All right."

Clarisse left the room after giving Rupert a small kiss. As she walked back to their suite, she felt a wave of dizziness again. She leaned against the wall for support, taking deep breaths. She looked around, seeing no one there and then began to walk again. She made it to her suite before she collapsed on the bed. Why was she so tired? She closed her eyes for bit, letting herself relax.

"Clarisse? Darling, wake up."

She opened her eyes, slowly. Rupert was inches from her face, looking down with a worried expression.

"Are you all right, dear? That's the second nap you've had today."

"I am fine. What time is it?"

"Six."

"What?!"

"Yes, but don't worry, the guests won't be here for a while. You will be able to get ready."

"I hope you are right."

"Besides, we are the king and queen. We can be late."

Clarisse chuckled. She got out of bed and made to her closet to get dressed. In an hour, she was ready. The two walked down to the entrance to wait for their guests.

As the guests streamed in, Clarisse and Rupert held mild chit chat with them. Soon, the call for dinner was made, and the royal couple took the lead. A toast was made for the king and some cake was handed out. After dinner, they adjourned to the ballroom for dancing and mingling. The opening dance was lead by Clarisse and Rupert. They glided across the floor, in perfect harmony. After the first dance, the couple walked to the side of the ballroom, chatting with diplomats from several countries.

Later in the night, Clarisse was dancing with a French diplomat, when she got very dizzy. Her face went pale and she lost her footing. She fell to the floor, seemingly passed out. Rupert ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"Clarisse, darling."

He felt her forehead.

"She's burning up. Joe, call the royal physician and I will get her up to our suite."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Rupert picked Clarisse up, practically running with her to their suite. The guests stood in silence, not sure of what to do. Finally, Amy came to stand in front of everyone.

"The party will be cut short tonight. Please exit through the main doors. The King and Queen, I am sure are very grateful for your cooperation. Thank you."

The guests left, worried for their queen.

When the physician finally arrived, Clarisse was still not coming to. They had tried everything, from smelling salts to cold water.

"Clarisse, my darling, come on. Wake up."

As the physician checked her all out, she started to come to. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand and something cold near her chest. As she opened her eyes, she looked around. Rupert was by her side, worry evident on his face.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Clarisse, you fainted."

"I-I did?"

"Yes, in the ballroom."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rupert."

"It wasn't your fault."

Clarisse just lay there, letting the physician poke and prod.

"Well, I'm going to take a few blood samples. I'd also like urine sample."

Clarisse nodded. She felt the prick of the needle in her arm and then the slight pressure of the blood being drawn. She felt faint, but she wasn't going to lose it just yet. When the bandage was on, Rupert helped her up and walk to the bathroom. When she was finished, she went to lie back down on the bed. She felt weak, tired, and sick.

"I'm going to give you a sedative to help you sleep, your Majesty. I'll have the results by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor."

After giving Clarisse the sedative, the doctor left, leaving Joe, Rupert, Clarisse and Amy in the room.

"Joe, you can stand guard outside. We don't want any unwanted guests. Amy, please retire for the night."

Joe left to stand outside the main door of the suite and Amy went to her room. Rupert then turned to Clarisse.

"Oh, darling."

He ran a hand down her cheek, from her hair. He placed a kiss to her forehead before sitting her up and helping her out of her gown. It slid to the floor, making a slight "whoosh" as it fell. Rupert then took off her slip, putting it beside her dress. He reached for her nightgown, slipping it over her head, onto her body. He helped her under the covers, tucking the blanket around her.

"I'll be back love, I need to shower."

Clarisse nodded, snuggling into the blankets. He left her alone for a few minutes to take his shower and then walked back in. He found her fast asleep. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her to him. She opened her eyes a bit and smiled. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, falling back asleep. Rupert ran his fingers through her short, but soft hair, wondering what may have caused her to get like this. He placed a sweet kiss once more to her forehead. He closed his eyes, letting the tired feeling wash over him and drag him into sleep.

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm having a bit of writer's block on The Queen's Accident, so I had to get this one out.**_


End file.
